Queenmaker
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: After nearly 20 years of ruling the Walls with grace, strength and will Historia still waits for Ymir's return. One spring night brings to close a chapter set into motion all those years ago. YumiKuri. M rated. Yuri.


_(A/N: So I took a small break from my other project to write this out. I've wanted to try out YumiKuri for a few years but just didn't feel I had the chops for it. Well, in my classic style of using AUs and time to make my stories better, here's one that didn't quite shake out as I thought it would. This has intimacy between ladies so if you don't like that sort of thing then why are you even here? Otherwise enjoy._

 _Time passed at what seemed like a glacial pace from the coup nearly twenty years ago. Despite the ongoing war with the Titans, humanity had slowly and painstakingly retook lost ground. Because of this hard fought campaign people began to repopulate the space between walls Rose and Maria. It wasn't by any means complete but at the very least the burgeoning population between the two interior walls began to even out as many returned to their ancestral professions._

(Wall Sina: Royal Palace: Queen's quarters)

((15 years later))

The security details around the palace shifted about in their predictable circuits. In past years security had been tighter but as the kingdom of the walls found increasing prosperity the people welcomed their queen with open arms. Infiltration had been much too easy for a select person.

'If I had known it was going to be this easy, I might have just walked right though the front gate.' Ymir thought as she pulled herself up over a retaining wall onto a small balcony.

'Come to think of it though, wouldn't have been quite as romantic.' Ymir thought as she attempted to ascertain a way to get into the room.

Ymir saw something wedged into the doorway towards the left of the doorjamb. She smiled as she dislodged the large flat pebble from its resting place. Marks on the rock indicated it had been there for quite sometime. This revealed to Ymir that at some point, she had been expected.

'I wonder how long that's been there. Though I'm flattered she'd use the same signal that she did from back then.' Ymir stated as she tried the knob and unsurprisingly found the door unlatched.

Ymir had heard over the preceding years how the woman that she left behind had become a queen that both loved her people and was ruthless towards her enemies. She also heard things like the queen liked to ride into the wilderness for days and that her beauty hadn't yielded despite growing older. And when the fact of the queen's lonely smile reached her ears, Ymir found it was time to return.

Though on some level Ymir knew what awaited her. She just questioned how deep Historia's sorrow and anger had grown over the years. As Ymir closed the door behind her complete darkness met her despite the moonlight coming in from the windows. Ymir began to walk forward slowly as her eyes began to adjust to the room. As she got closer to the bed, Ymir realized that someone had been there but was now gone. The sharp pain across the back of her head revealed to Ymir where the occupant had gone. As she hit the floor Ymir found the planks there to be softer then she ever imagined.

After several moments Ymir rolled over onto her side only to see well toned yet slender legs. However Ymir soon found the wind being kicked out of her. Ymir looked up only to find the queen's upper body and face obscured by shadows.

"Well, you're stronger then I remember." Ymir joked as she attempted to sit up.

"I never thought I'd say this but I actually thought you might be an unwanted intruder. Actually a few more years and you might have been." Historia said with enough mirth that Ymir wasn't quite certain how to answer.

"So are you going to keep beating me up? Please tie me up at least. A chair is preferable. It's been a long journey and my legs are really tired." Ymir stated being totally serious.

"Surprisingly what I've done feels like it's enough. Though at first I was angry enough to kill you." Historia stated as she stepped into the light.

Ymir first noticed the fact that Historia's hair was much longer then the last time they met. As Ymir then looked upon Historia's face she noticed the resolve in her expression. The short silk night gown that Historia wore did little to hide her figure which had become more womanly and lithe over time.

"Your expression is hot." Ymir stated as she stood up now finding herself towering over Historia.

"Maybe I should have kept on the heavy robe I was sleeping in if all you care about is my face." Historia responded in a soft tone.

"To be honest if I had the money I'd pay to have you sculpted. But without the nightgown of course." Ymir stated as she traced Ymir's slender arms with her palms.

"There's just one more thing I have to do Ymir." Historia stated as she looked up at Ymir.

"Whatever it is I deserve it." Ymir stated.

"…okay." Historia said softly before her face tightened and she slapped Ymir hard enough to cause the former to stumble backwards and fall onto the bed.

Ymir awoke a few moments later to the feeling of warmth straddling her and opened her eyes to find that Historia had gone straight to work. Ymir heard the sound of buttons hitting the floor followed by the feeling of coolness across her bare chest. As she looked down she watched as Historia struggled not to be consumed by fifteen years of longing. The softness of Historia's lips across the top of Ymir's chest seemed to betray the intensity of the moment before.

"Don't restrain yourself." Ymir stated as she reached up and ran her fingers though Historia's hair.

"I have to." Historia stated just above a whisper.

"Historia." Ymir stated as a soft blue gaze met her own. As Ymir looked into Historia's eyes she could see the apprehension and fear. Ymir then said the two things that Historia had been waiting nearly twenty years to hear.

"I'm here to stay." Ymir said as she lightly stroked Historia's head causing the intensity to return once more.

It was then that Ymir herself grinned at the thought of the words that would finally set Historia's desire free. Lovemaking would not satisfy either of them at this point, there was just too much longing and desire for such a thing to be of any true meaning. It was time to go for broke. To spend the night devouring each other until there was no strength left between them.

"Fuck me." Ymir stated in a low whisper and the reaction was almost immediate.

The feeling of safety enveloped Historia at the same time her lust kicked in. And as Historia grinned deviously she slid downward and made quick work of Ymir's pants. Historia then whipped Ymir's pants off with the same skill one would whip a table cloth off a set table. Historia once again found herself straddling Ymir as she crossed her arms and reached downward then taking off her own nightgown.

Ymir reached up and began to caress Historia's sides. Historia closed her eyes as she placed her hands over her head. The tone of Historia's legs and upper body stood in just enough contrast to be painted in moonlight and shadow. Despite the carnal thoughts of the moment before Ymir found that sensuality was winning the night.

"Definitely having you sculpted." Ymir said as she smiled.

"Is just looking at me enough?" Historia asked.

Ymir's attention was intoxicating to Historia. Ymir's gaze continued to trace over Historia's nude form as the latter played into it a bit more by leaning back and arching her back as she placed her hands behind her. Ymir blushed as she watched Historia's breasts pleasantly shift naturally.

"I won't lie. You are my muse and have been for years. You're aging gracefully and I love it." Ymir stated.

"You're making me sound like I'm old. I'm just over thirty and in the prime of my life." Historia responded with a smile as she shifted forward again.

Historia leaned forward and kissed Ymir deeply as she pressed against her. Ymir wrapped her arms around Historia and trailed downward resting her hands just below Historia's backside. The sensation of Ymir's hands just below her rear drove Historia into a more passionate kiss.

"Stop teasing me." Historia managed to pant.

"You were just teasing me but okay, we're doing this my way then." Ymir stated as her hands deftly slid under Historia's legs as she sat up and stood.

The petite Historia wrapped her arms and legs around Ymir as if she were a comfortable warm blanket. Ymir was surprisingly unfazed by taking on Historia's weight as she walked along.

"Where are we going?" Historia asked as she felt a cool breeze against her back. The sight of the clear moonlit sky had given her the answer.

"I think moonlight is the best when enjoying late night treats." Ymir said with a grin.

"The moonlight, my body and the breeze. Have you been reading romance novels?" Historia asked as she felt smooth cut bricks against her back.

Historia then reached over her head and pulled herself up on the edges of the bricks on either side of her. Historia then straightened her lower body into a split as she continued to hold herself up with little effort.

"Now that's fucking hot." Ymir stated as she got her first unobstructed view of Historia.

"I should be embarrassed exposing myself like this against my own castle. But I couldn't care less. You're the one looking at me, that's all that matters." Historia stated as she continued to balance herself.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to tell me something." Ymir stated as she watched Historia's taut stomach flutter in and out.

Ymir eyes continued to trail lower as she watched Historia's inner thigh muscles twitch. The sight of Historia's golden thatched flower pulled Ymir closer. Historia's breath hitched as she felt Ymir's lips brushing against her stomach.

"I'm so very hungry." Ymir stated as she continued to trail her lips along Historia's inner thighs causing Historia to delve deeper to her desire.

"Devour me … my body has only ever been yours." Historia said barely above a whisper as she watched Ymir stoop slightly. Taking the hint Historia rested her legs around Ymir's shoulders as the latter took her weight.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Ymir stated as she took in the smell of Historia. As she slid her hands to the small of Historia's back, Ymir took her first taste of the flower she had waited years to bloom.

After Historia climaxed the third or fourth time the two had moved back inside. Historia blissfully held tight to Ymir as the latter sat against the headboard of the bed. Ymir softly stroked Historia's head as she felt the latter continue to shake with aftershocks.

"You're still shaking." Ymir stated softly.

"It was that good. Every time I think about that moment it's enough to make the sensation come back." Historia stated as she shifted to be more comfortable.

"Next time it rains, let's do that again." Ymir said with a smirk.

"Only if you make me climax even harder." Historia stated as she looked up smiling at Ymir

"Ymir?" Historia asked.

"Yes?" Ymir replied as she moved her hand down to Historia's back.

"I've missed you so much. I was ready to leave everything back then. But I'm glad I didn't" Historia replied.

"Why's that?" Ymir asked.

"It's been my desire to see you again that has kept me going all these years." Historia replied.

"Now that I'm here, what will keep you going now?" Ymir asked once more.

"Besides wonderful and exciting sex? You came back. That's all that matters and now I can't remember the last time I was so happy and satisfied." Historia stated as she quickly fell to sleep.

"Being the queen's bride is better then being a princess's obsession. I'm … happy." Ymir said with a smile as she continued to stroke Historia's back.


End file.
